


Safer Here

by teamchaosprez



Series: Lapi's Tumblr Shorts [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Soda Kazuichi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: "I told Mom/Dad I'm pregnant, they kicked me out"requested by rising-generations





	Safer Here

**Author's Note:**

> slowly opens the chest of stuff i've been waiting to post to ao3 until after my 100th work was published and lays all of the fics on the table  
> (this does not take place in the non-despair baby boom series!)

“I told Dad I’m pregnant. He kicked me out.”

Kazuichi didn’t like that he had to say those words, his shoulders slumped and his gaze settled on the floor. He couldn’t look up at Gundham - he hadn’t even told his boyfriend about their current situation yet, and he was at least ninety percent sure that this was an awful way to tell him this kind of news.

He was surprised when arms were wrapped around him and he was pulled partially into the large farmhouse his boyfriend lived in with his mother and many, many animals. He couldn’t help but cling tightly to the breeder, resting his head against Gundham’s shoulder.

“You’re going to come stay with us, then, my prince of darkness,” the taller boy insisted as he took both of Kazuichi’s hands in his own and pulled him the rest of the way into the house. The mechanic was finding it pretty hard not to cry, but he - somehow - managed for the moment. “Why did you not tell me sooner?” Gundham’s voice was soft, and Kazuichi felt the other boy’s hand gently rest against his cheek and gently thumb the soft skin there. A kiss was pressed against his forehead, and the dam broke.

“I was - I was scared you would be angry, I didn’t know… how to tell you…” His words came out between sniffles and tears, and Gundham gently rubbed his back as he cried. “I’m sorry, I really am, I didn’t mean for you to have to find out this way…”

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Gundham reassured him gently, wrapping an arm around Kazuichi’s shoulders instead of just pulling him by the hands. 

He found it weird, that his boyfriend always claimed he was no good with people, that animals were much easier to talk to and deal with than humans, but he was always so good with Kazuichi, with understanding his emotions and his troubles and with comforting him and…

Look at that, he was crying again.

Gundham led him to the couch, and they sat together while Kazuichi calmed down, remembering how to breathe as he leaned against his boyfriend and let himself relax. He was safe, their baby was safe, and everything was going to be okay. He supposed that he was lucky that his father hadn’t had a more… violent reaction, the way he usually did. He was lucky that all that happened was he was kicked out, sent running to his boyfriend’s house where he would be safe and cared for.

More than he had been in the sixteen years he lived with his father, anyway.

He was a little surprised when he felt his boyfriend’s strong, but so gentle, hand rest against his lower stomach, where the slight swell of their child was beginning to form. “How far along are you? Do you know?” Gundham asked, voice soft and full of wonder, and Kazuichi… smiled.

For the first time since he found out, Kazuichi genuinely smiled.

“I don’t know. We’ll have to go to the doctor. I think… four or five months.”

“Our wondrous prince or princess of the darkness,” Gundham declared with a smile, and yet another time, Kazuichi began to cry.

This time, though, they were happy tears.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
